


I think I'd die for you

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae takes a hit for Wonpil while they're out fighting zombies. They're home now. Despite everything, they seem to have enough energy to bicker and run around.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I think I'd die for you

**Author's Note:**

> TW blood!!!
> 
> It is not much and it is only at the very beginning!! It is a small bit of it but just in case it makes anyone extra uncomfy!!!

"Is he going to be okay?" Wonpil asked, his eyes brimmed with tears. Younghyun wrapped some gauze around Jae's chest (the last of it, actually, they would need to go get some more soon). Slowly, the spots of red became smaller and smaller, until there were so many layers, the blood wouldn't seep through anymore.

"He'll probably be fine if he lets me check up on him," Younghyun responded. A joke about how Jae would tough out his some of his smaller injuries and tell Younghyun he didn't need medical attention. Of course, this is why Jae is not the doctor. "But he should be fine, for real. I've just finished cleaning his wound, so there shouldn't be any worry of infection," Younghyun added, when Wonpil seemed unconvinced.

"He won't turn into a zombie, will he?" Wonpil asked, sounding and looking quite guilty. Younghyun gave Wonpil a sympathetic look.

"No-" Younghyun started, but Jae cut him off.

"I'm fine, aside from the bleeding, Pil. Stop worrying," Jae replied, pulling on his shirt. It seemed that Younghyun was done. Him not protesting to Jae putting on his shirt solidified this. Sungjin walked into the medical tent, but went relatively unnoticed as Jae and Wonpil started to bicker. Actually, only Younghyun spared him a glance.

"I didn't ask you! You're stupid, and not a doctor!" Wonpil said to the blond, who's face scrunched up in offense.

" _I'm_ stupid? You're the one that almost let a zombie maul you to death!" Jae retorted. "That's why we're here in the first place!"

"Not because I make the atmosphere nice?" Younghyun joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work. They didn't even look at him, aside from Sungjin.

"Well who told you to jump in front of me!?" Wonpil responded to Jae.

"It's my job to protect you when we go out!"

"So? You're always talking about sacrificing me first if things go wrong-"

"Oh, geez. Do you think I'm serious when I say that shit?"

"... Well-"

"Okay, wow. And you said _I'm_ stupid."

"Because you are! Don't take hits for me, don't die for me!" They're yelling by now. Younghyun watches, feeling a weird kind of tension building in the room. He feels like the way the conversation is moving, Jae is liable to spill his feelings for Wonpil at any given moment. Sungjin thinks about the poor, probably concerned Dowoon in the next tent over.

"Of course I'd die for you, Wonpil! You're-" Jae pauses here, just barely. Everyone catches it. Sungjin and Younghyun know what's supposed to follow. Wonpil is someone special to Jae, and Jae wants to protect him no matter what. Wonpil thinks he's just thinking of some stupid excuse. He's not wrong. "-my partner, and it's my job to protect you."

"Well, I want to protect you too. So don't jump in front of me and don't die for me!"

"Why are you so _stubborn_???"

"Why are _you_!"

"Because I love you, idiot!"

"What-"

"What-" Jae doesn't seem to believe what he just said, and neither does Wonpil. The shorter man is staring at Jae with widened eyes and his mouth agape. There's a pink blush growing across his face. Sungjin raises an eyebrow from his place by the door. Younghyun leans his back against the wall and takes in the tea. "I- I mean- You-" Jae fumbles for an explanation. "You tricked me!" he shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at Wonpil before jumping up from the chair he had been seated in for Younghyun's treatment. "You tricked me, and I'm leaving!" he declares, and he bolts out of the tent.

"Wha- Hey!! We're not done talking!" Wonpil exclaims, and he runs right after the eldest. They can hear Wonpil a few seconds later, much farther away. "Hyung, do you really love me!?"

"Ye- I mean, no! Stop chasing me!"

A few moments later, Dowoon pops his head into the medical tent. "I hate to interrupt whatever is going on but your guys' dinner is getting cold," the youngest man in the camp says.

"Oh yeah. That is what I came here for," Sungjin says nonchalantly. 

"Wha- You should have said so instead of letting _that_ happen!" Younghyun exclaims, but he's not upset at all. On the contrary, he's smiling. His companions are loud and a little too lively sometimes given the circumstances. But he really is very fond of them.

Sungjin shrugged. "Took them long enough, you know? I was getting bored of their really bad flirting," Sungjin said.

"Do you think they'll start dating though?" Younghyun asked.

"I think they definitely will and I think they'll rub it in our faces every day. But at least they'll be happy despite these trying times."

"True. At least they'll be happy."


End file.
